Evil Begginings
by UsagiMoon
Summary: CH 5 Queen Beryl destroys Serena's life at age 12. Before you know it she and the generals are sent to Earth to gather energy and destroy the Sailor Scouts. Things get complicated when you have to deal with life, love, Queen Beryl & the Sailor Scouts R
1. Default Chapter

Read the important note! This chapter is a newer version of the one that was here.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Let me begin by saying I am sorry for not updating. I want to thank all the people who still read and review my fic's. Back to business, when I began writing I made a promise to finish what I started, that I would not leave my stories done. Well, I am going to keep that promise. The only problem is that in order to accomplish the promise I must edit everything, and I am sad to say that this one shall also be re-edited. I am not doing this to torture you but to benefit you. My writing has changed since I began writing here and I must re-connect to the story plot. If you have any suggestions or changes you wish to see please tell me, thank you for being patience. I will not let you guys down!

Okay so if you read Darkness Falls Revise then the A/N sounds familiar and nothing has really changed from that. Anyways, I am really working on the chapters this time and am getting there slower than I thought but here is the new and improve chapter. So enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts.

I regret to inform you that I do not own or will ever own Sailor Moon and her characters, now the plot line is another story.

* * *

**-My Story-**

* * *

It almost feels as if it was decades ago…

I was only 12….

The sun was out…

It was summer…

But I can still remember the day…

When life as I knew it would never be the same…

The day when she came and changed me forever….

"Mom I'm home!" Serena yelled out her greetings as she walked into her house 'Thank god it's Friday' she thought. Serena walked into the living room but didn't hear anything "Mom?" she repeated as she slowly walked in, everything was too quiet but why?

"Mom….Dad…anyone?" she walked towards the kitchen, maybe they where there cooking or something. When she finally reached the kitchen she screamed out in horror of what she saw, her mother was staring at her lifeless "Mom!" she cried out as she ran towards her. There was too much blood around her mother's stainless kitchen, she tried to find any sign that her mother was still alive but her hands were shaking.

Serena took a quick glance around the room; her face became paler as she saw her father on the ground not to far from her mother's.

"N…o.. daddy wake up!" she cried out, she ran to the nearest phone and began to dial the emergency number when she heard a crash coming from upstairs. Serena dropped the phone "oh….no Sammy!" she ran as fast as she could "please not Sammy" tears began to fall down her pale face.

She ran into her little brother's room only to see a woman standing in front of him, she seemed to be ready to attack at any moment. "Oh god!" she cried out.

The women took her gaze away from Sammy and smiled evilly at her "So the princess finally decided to show up."

"Who..who are you?" Serena yelled at the woman as she took another glance at her brother's frighten face she saw another tear fall down his face "Let Sammy go!" she yelled at her.

"Oh you want me to leave this brat alone do you?" the woman mocked her "what if I don't feel like letting him go" she pulled the dagger closer to her brother's throat.

"No! Stop! Please…let him go! We never did anything to y…"

The woman's gaze darkened "Never did anything? Don't give me that shit you bloody princess, you took everything I ever wanted and I'll be doing the same to you" she pushed the dagger closer to the neck and watched in amusement as the girls faced paled even more. "I'll make you pay for everything you and your mother did to me" she told Serena.

"Stop… you're hurting him. My mom did nothing to you, why did you kill her and my daddy?" the small girl cried out as she was shaking in fear.

"Se…re…na" Sammy gasp out as he tried to reach his big sister.

"No stop! Please stop!" Serena cried out as she watched her baby brother struggle, she knew she shouldn't get near the mean scary lady or else her baby brother would defiantly die. She watched as the lady just laughed at her suffering as more tears kept falling, however she didn't notice that her forehead began to glow with a bright light as a crescent moon began to appear.

Beryl's laugh stopped as she watched the stupid moon brat 'so at this age she has power' she thought as she loosen her grasp on the stupid boy. 'Maybe killing her is the wrong thing to do, what if? Yeah what if she trained her to fight for the Negaverse.' Beryl couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "Now you'll be coming with me you silly girl."

"What for?" maybe if she kept the lady talking someone would come and save them.

"Mmm what a stupid thing to say!" Beryl's gripped tighten on the boy.

"No.. stop your hurting him" Serena saw this as her opportunity to save her brother as she ran to the lady and tried to loosen her hold on Sammy. With the power of the moon there was a bright light that enveloped her that made Beryl loosen her hold on the boy. Serena watched Sammy fall, she didn't know if he was alive or not but when she tried to run towards him she never notice Beryl's slap.

"How dare you use your stupid magic on me, I should kill this stupid brat" she watched the brat eyes widen in fear "but" she paused as she said her words slowly "I won't as long as you come with me."

Serena was in so much pain never in her life had anyone laid a hand on her, she watched the mean lady walked towards her and she flinched away.

"I'll go please just stop" she looked at Sammy wishing for him to show a reaction or something "just let him go please."

"I love hearing those words you insolent moon brat" she stepped over the boy not caring if he lived or died. For all means and purposes the boy could die for all she cared she just wanted the girl. "I knew you would see it my way" before the girl could reach her brother she grabbed the girl's hand and tighten her hold before stepping into the portal that appeared in front of her. She didn't care if Serena struggled to reach her brother as her gripped tighten around the small wrist; hopefully they would bruise.

Serena wanted to reach her brother but before she could she felt Beryl's icy cold hands surround her and pulled her away. "Sammy…" Serena whispered before her whole world turned black.

Serena woke up in a strange bed, it was different from her old bedroom but she didn't know where she was. Her head hurt, her hands hurt but overall she just felt scared and empty. Her family was dead… no Sammy was still alive well she hoped that he was. She felt more tears gather around her when her head looked up to the noise of the door as she watched the mean lady walking with four other people that seemed to be about her age but older.

"Aw so the little moon brat is awake, that's good because I don't have time to deal with you. Now, I am pretty much sure that you don't want me to go back to your little home and kill that boy" she watched the girl's face and smiled as she was pleased by the reaction. "Good, I am pleased to know that you understand. I want you to swear on your allegiance to the Negaverse, from this moment forward I will give you orders and you will obey them without thought or consequences. I want you to take an oath that you will serve me for the rest of your life that your going to do what it takes to please me and not disobey orders or commands or else I can always go back."

Serena saw no other option and pledge her allegiance to the Negaverse for the sake of her brother she would do this. "I have your word that you are not going to hurt Sammy right" Serena asked her.

"You don't make demands, I do and if you want him to live then you will do as I say. Your life before is over and from this moment forward I own you. Now starting tomorrow you will get a new schedule where you will be trained to do my dirty work. You will continue with your education and before you say anything you should be happy that I'm letting you go but I'm warning you now if you tell anyone about this you'll be sorry."

"Please don't hurt Sammy."

"Stop this useless crying" Beryl ordered.

"I can't! You just killed my family, I am in a strange place…I.. ahh!"

Beryl once again slapped her across the face "You little…" Beryl begun but got interrupted by one of the people behind her.

"My Queen please don't be harsh on the her, she's only frighten after all this is a shock to her." a young gorges guy spoke he had a whitish-silver mix color hair and deep dark blue eyes.

"Yes your right that's why I'm letting you in charge of her education. We shall discuss this further in the mean time tell her, her place I don't have time to be babysitting a stupid little girl" Beryl said to the guys behind her and walked away.

The four guys watched as Serena continued to cry, none of them had the heart to stop her from crying, the one who spoke up kneeled next to the girl. "Serena" he waited for her to react to her name "you must learn to not disobey the Queen because if you do then there will be drastic consequences" he said softly.

"Why do you care? You work for her!"

"We may work for her but that doesn't mean we don't know how she gets when she's angry" the blonde boy with jade color eyes. He knew this from experience as he often got punished by their Queen.

"Here let us introduce ourselves I am Malachite and the one who just spoke up is Jadeite, Nephrite" he pointing to the dark green eyes and brown hair guy "over there is Zoisite" he pointing at the blond guy with dark blue-violate eyes, his hair was lighter than Jadeite's.

"We know that this is something you are going to get used to but overall you must not show weakness in front of her" Nephrite told her.

The four guys looked at each other as they each nodded their head as they took a silent vow to protect this girl from the lights of Beryl's. At the moment they did not know why they felt drawn to the girl but had a feeling that it was their mission to watch over her.

"She killed my mom and dad" Serena hugged Malachite harder "I don't know if Sammy is alive or not. What if she killed him? What if no one is there to save him?"

Malachite looked at his other men, they knew each other well and knew when one was giving orders without words as Jadeite nodded and left.

"It's okay. I sent Jadeite to Earth to check on Sammy but know this that if you want to protect your brother you must do what Beryl wishes. There are going to be times when it seems impossible to accomplish but know that we will be here to help."

"I just wanna go home…" she whispered as she continued to cry, the generals looked at each other and watched as Malachite just held her.

I was young….

I was so scared …..

I didn't know what was going to happen to me…..

Worse of all I knew I had to stay or else that mean lady would hurt Sammy…

The only friends I actually had were the four generals….

They are the closest thing I have as family again….

And you know something this is my life….

* * *

**-End of My Story-**

* * *

Don't forget to review... another update will be up soon. I promise!


	2. Beryl's Conversation

Don't own Sailor Moon

Short but here... Next chapter will be longer I promise.

* * *

**-Bery's Conversation-**

* * *

Queen Beryl was currently having a conversation with Queen Metallia. It has been 2 years since she picked up the moon brat and how she enjoyed making the girl's life a living hell. Of course right now she was just being trained but there were times when she felt that keeping this girl alive can be their downside.

"My Queen, Serena's powers are growing but I fear that…"

"Must we have this conversation again Beryl, the girl cannot break the promise we made her swear to. You know as good as I that if she wants to protect that brother of hers she is going to have to play by our rules or else good-bye baby brother" Metallia interrupted Beryl.

"There is something in the way that she looks at you that I cannot shake off"

"Stop being paranoid, ever since we brought her in to the Negaverse I have felt more and more powerful"  
"I hope your right your Highness, I won't deny that she is powerful but we just have to control that power. What I don't understand is why sent her to school? Why not keep her here within the walls of the Negaverse?"

"Are you questioning me? I do not have to explain myself to you. We sent her out there so she can think she has a sense of freedom but she knows that at any moment that freedom can be taken away. Since she has come far from her training I think it is time to start giving her a small dosage of dark energy. She is older and should be able to handle the power the Negaverse can provide her with."

"Wouldn't that make her stronger?"  
"Stronger yes but at the same time more under my power; I want to sent them to Earth soon. All of them; I want more power so I am leaving you with the mission of preparing them for the upcoming mission."

* * *

**-End of Beryl's Conversation-**

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Rise and Shine Princess

I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't…

A/N: I am on a roll this week, let's hope it keeps going. For those who have read "Never Again" I am a lil stuck on how to continue it so some advise/suggestions would be appreciated. To keep this short here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

**-A Bad Day-**

* * *

"Serena, wake up!" Malachite shouted to the sleeping girl, "You don't want to be late for school, again!" However, the more that he tried the sleeping girl would not wake up. It has been four years since they took her under their wings under Beryl's orders. It may have started as orders but they held great fondness to this special girl.

"Leave her be Malachite" another voice was heard just outside the room.

"It's not as if I am doing this on purpose you know."

"Even so, yesterday she had a bad day and a couple of more minutes besides you and I know that you could get us to the school in no time."

"I think your right Jadeite, Beryl has been training her hard these couple of days" Malachite responded. He looked down to the sleeping girl once again before taking his leave and dragging Jadeite with him. He closed the door and walked towards the kitchen where he saw the other two men preparing breakfast.

"So by seeing you two here without a sleeping girl I am guessing that she didn't wake up" the guy who was cooking breakfast asked.

"Nope, I tried yelling at her but it just seemed that I was talking to a wall, Nephrite" Malachite informed him.

"You are not one to speak Malachite. If I remember correctly the other day you didn't want to get out of your bed" Zoisite said from behind the counter and laughed as he saw a small blush cross Malachite's face.

"What if we make a bet?" Jadeite asked.

"What type of bet?" Nephrite asked.

"Well, what if I can do the one thing that Malachite can't do. What if I go and wake up Serena?"

"And if you can't?"

"Well if he can't then he has to go to school dress as a girl" Malachite said from behind the counter as he looked through some papers. The others laughed as they continued their work around the kitchen "by any chance did any of you made sure she did her homework last night?"

After Malachite and Jadeite left the room, Serena began to wake up 'Arg, why don't they just leave me sleep in peace' Serena thought as she removed her hair from her face. She looked around the room before setting her clothes for school on the bead and headed to take a shower. Serena came out of the shower with a pink towel wrapped around her, she was about to drop the towel when she heard "Serena it's time to get…" Serena screamed and began throwing stuff at the door "Jadeite! Get the fuck out of here!"

Serena's screamed was heard all over the house the guys ran towards her room and watched as Jadeite fell to the flow unconscious. On the other hand Serena finished wrapping her robe "What the hell where you thinking you ass! Get out! I am going to kill you…"

The others laughed at Jadeite misfortune "Serena did he..." Malachite began to speak as he pointed at Jadeite, "did he..."

"Did he what Malachite? Did he walk in on me? What can I do to get some privacy in this stupid household? Get out all of you before I decide to kick all of your asses!" Serena kept yelling but before the guys could try to calm her, Serena pushed everyone out of her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. "I am going to kill him for walking into my room without knocking!" she told herself as she continued getting ready for school.

Jadeite began to get his vision back "Oww" he said as he put his hand on the head. "Stupid! You should knock before you entering a girl's room." Malachite inform him from across the counter.

"How the heck am I supposed to know she was awake, all I know was that she was supposed to be asleep!" Jadeite responded. They kept on talking, until they heard someone come out of their room. They all looked towards Serena who wore her school uniform; they saw her march towards the door.

"Where are you going? If I may ask" Malachite questioned Serena.

"I'm going to school, where else?" Serena responded coldly.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked again.

"No, I'm not." She paused "it seems that I have lost my appetite" Serena responded as she glared at Jadeite and slammed the door behind.

"I'm guessing, she's going to hold a grudge on this for a long time." Malachite said before continuing eating his breakfast.

"Stupid Jadeite" Serena told herself as she took a left on the next street "now, I did not eat breakfast and forgot my lunch. This is so stupid; I don't see the point of going to school Beryl wants energy so why go through all of this?" Serena's thoughts where miles away as she remembered her life since she was introduce to the Negaverse. There were few happy memories that she had with the Generals but everything was overshadowed by the death of her parents, the lost of her baby brother, the agony of being one of Beryl's General. She was tired of being told to obey and follow orders, why couldn't she be like any other girls? Girls who did not have to worry about fighting or the Negaverse; like those girls in front of her with the guy right next to them. 'I bet the only thing these people have to worry about is the next party' she kept following them as she saw them wearing the same uniform as her.

Once she saw the Crossroad High, she headed to the office to get her school schedule. Serena waited to get the attention of the office assistant "May, I help you miss?" she asked, Serena looked at her and smile "Yes, I'm new to this school and I need to get a school schedule so may I get it please?" Serena asked politely.

"Yes, you may," the lady pulled searched for the papers as she asked for verification "here Serena, I hope you have a wonderful day in Crossroad High." The office lady handed her the schedule.

"Thank you" Serena said while getting the papers, she gave her a smile and headed for the door. "What a nice girl" was the last thing Serena heard. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00 a.m. 'I guess I still have 30 minutes before class starts' she thought. "Now, where is my locker located?"

Once in front of her locker she began to put away her thing, that's when she saw the same group of girls heading her way. She couldn't help but envy them before looking away; there is no point in wishing something different. She had a mission to accomplish and that was all she needed to focus on. Grabbing one of her reading book she went outside to read but her focus was not on the pages in front of her but in the past.

"Okay Serena you have gotten better but I need you to be quicker" Malachite informed her as Nephrite attacked her from behind.

Queen Beryl walked in as she watched them train "Very good Serena. I am pleased to see you improve from being such an annoying child."

"Thank you, your highness." Serena bowed as responded to Beryl's praise.

"I have a new mission for all of you; all of you will go down to Earth and gather energy for the Negaverse.

"Why do we need energy?" Serena asked her but paled as soon as the words left her mouth; the last time she interrupted the Beryl it ended badly for her.

"For the millionth time Serena do not interrupt me!" Beryl yelled at her; how she enjoyed making her suffer.

The Generals put themselves in front of Serena in case Beryl tried to hurt her. "Your highness, Serena did not mean to offend, we are also curious to know why you need more energy" Malachite tried to convince Beryl.

"One more word from you Serena and you will pay for your errors."

"Yes your Highness, understood."

Her gaze drifted back to the book when she heard the bell ring. She put away her things and began to head towards class. Beryl didn't care if the human's lived or died just like she didn't care destroying my family. I don't want to kill but I know that I would in order to protect the only thing important to me and that is Sammy; as long as he lived she could go on and obey.

* * *

**-End of A Bad Day-**

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	4. Lunch

A/N: So I realized that I forgot to mention age and grade level so here they are. This chapter was suppose to be longer but I decided to leave it here and continue the rest tomorrow. I just wanted to give you guys some more stuff to read. I hope you are enjoying this and thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

I don't own Sailor Moon but I definitely own the poem and that's true.

~Age and grade level~

Serena-15 ½ but turning to 16 soon.

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina-16

All of the girls are in the 9th grade.

The guys who are 17 are in 11th grade (Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite)

Darien and Malachite are in the 12th grade

Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite-17

Darien-17 ½

Malachite-18

* * *

**-First Battle-**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Miss Serena Tsukino our new transfer student" Ms. Haruna spoke to her class.

Serena internally glared at Ms. Haruna when she mentioned 'new' and 'transfer' her gaze then landed on the students and watched their reactions. She smiled at them 'how sad that all of you shall be energy for the Negaverse' she thought as she gave a small bow and introduced herself "Hello, everyone I am Serena Tsukino and new to the school and city so I hope that we can become very good friends" she smiled.

"How lovely, so let's see" Ms. Haruna looked around her class in search for an empty table "Ms. Tsukino, you can sit next to Raye and Mina." The auburn colored teacher looked at the students "please raise your hands so that Serena here can know who you are." Ms. Haruna looked at the two students do as she requested before walking towards her desk in search of her lecturing materials.

Serena saw the two girls and smiled at them as she began to walk towards the empty desk; she ignored the glares some girls sent her way. 'Not my fault that their boys look my way' she thought to herself as she analyzed the blackish-purple hair girl with violate eyes and the blond hair with blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Serena a pleasure to meet you both" she told them softly as she shook each of their hands.

"Hi, I'm Mina and that's Raye over there, we hope we can both become very good friends." Mina spoke up for both girls. "That over there" she pointed to a girl with short blue hair "is Amy and that next to her is Lita" she then pointed out to a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail "don't let her appearance scare you she is actually the best cook we have around."

Serena laughed at Mina's enthusiasm "I am assuming these your friends, so nice to meet you all."

"Now class turn to page 187 of your math books we will continue with our prev..." Ms. Haruna's voice was heard in the background.

"Here" Serena looked at Raye as she passed her a notebook "these are the notes from the previous day."

"Thank you."

"Serena you heard Beryl's orders, we have to take the energy from the earthlings. I know that you don't like this plan but you know what is at stake if you don't do as order" Malachite explained to Serena for the 20th time this month.

"You don't have to remind me Malachite. I know what is at stake but these kids have done nothing to us."

Malachite knew that Serena could be the stubbornness girl in the world but he had to make her understand that she could not fight this. "Enough. I am tired of hearing you complain Serena. If you don't want to do this then fine go and tell Beryl but don't come crying to me when you are faced with the consequences of your decisions."

Serena looked away from him as she felt as if she was about to explode, everyone watched dark purple sparks come from her shaking hands "but why mingle among? Why not just take their energies and get the hell out of here why make us go through high school?"

"I'm surprise to hear this from you Serena" Zoisite spoke up from the shadows "if you haven't figured it out she is testing your loyalties. The moment you hesitate she will go after your brother and kill him. He is leverage and even though she has ignored for the most part your small visits to his house at nights when he and the rest of his family is asleep; never forget that she can kill him as she killed your family." He watched her eyes begin to cloud and knew that as cruel as this sounded it had to be done so that she could understand and not mess up.

"But I am his family!"

"No, you were his family. He doesn't remember you, he knows that you and your parents both died in a fire and he is the only survivor. He is a happy boy because we made sure to do that for you the moment you join our ranks and even though we were punished for it; we would do it again if only to see the relief in your face. Sadly we could not avoid Beryl from finding out where he is located and we know that if we relocated him again Beryl will not hesitate to kill him."

"You are part of the Negaverse. You follow her orders and enjoy the little freedom you are given because you will be faced with the most difficult choices in your life. If you are ordered to kill, you kill. If she orders you to torture you do so without hesitation." Malachite spoke up as he made sure Serena's gaze was on him "Going to high school will be the highlight of your day because you won't be a Negaverse General but Serena a normal high school student whose only obligations is to have fun and learn."

"But we are not normal. I am not normal and I shall never have a normal life…" Serena couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let Malachite wrap his arms around her as she let out her pain. She heard Malachite whisper "I know…" as sobs made her body shake.

"Earth to Serena, class is dismissed" Mina laughed softly as they got Serena's attention.

"Oh what time is it?"

"It's lunch."

Serena looked around her and began to grab her things "I must have zoned out" a slight blush crossed her face.

"Don't worry, you can borrow my notes again" Raye informed her.

"Thank you."

"Hey Serena wanna join us for lunch? We can show you around the school if you want" Mina said spoke up.

"Well, I kinda forgot my lunch at home, so maybe some other day."

"Don't be silly Lita always makes a lot of food. Don't you Lita?"

"Always, it's always a good idea to carry extra food with you so come on Serena join us and you can tell us all about your old school."

Serena paled a little as she heard Lita's comment "sure thing but I kinda promise I would meet up with some friends today."

"Well the more the merrier don't you agree Amy?" Raye asked.

"Yes, most definitely; why don't you call them and tell them to join us under the cherry tree one of our friend will be joining us as well." Amy told her as they began to lead her towards the tree.

Serena seeing no option smiled at them and began to text her 4 generals in hopes that they would refuse the offer of lunch.

"So, here we are" Mina spoke up as she sat down and helped Lita distribute lunch.  
"Oh look here comes Darien and who are those hunky guys, never seen them here at school before, they kind of remind me of an old boyfriend" Lita said as she gave Mina the food.

"Oh those are Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite and Zoisite" Serena informed them.

"How do you know them? You just transferred to this school?" Raye asked.

"Oh that… well you see they are my roommates and we all transferred together."

"That's odd. Are you related?"

Serena looked at Amy and send a 'thank you' to Zoisite for coming up with the story. "Well we aren't related by blood but we are as good as a family. See, our parent's are dead and this very sweet elderly couple decided to adopt us. We never changed our last names but they were okay with that decision. Sadly Max and Lydia both passed away in a car crash that we were left alone again, well not alone because we had each other. However, Max and Lydia both loved us and left us a huge inheritance that we don't have to worry about paying for school and getting a job." Serena informed them and watched their happy expressions change from curious to sadness "but hey we are all happy to live together and besides Max and Lydia had a wonderful life that they wanted to share it with others. Sadly, they never had kids but they said we were the best kids they could ever ask for."

"That is wonderful Serena, I am glad you found such wonderful people. Now, let's change the topic I don't want to upset you any further. Which guy is Zoisite and Malachite?"

Serena smiled at them, relieved that they bought the load of crap she just told them. "Well Zoisite is next to the brown haired, he is wearing glasses; Zoisite loves his reading and learning. The brown haired person is Nephrite, I think Lita you'll enjoy talking to him since he loves his cooking. Malachite is the tallest of them and he is next to the person with dark hair, his hair color is natural so don't think that he dyes it white. Jadeite is in between Nephrite and your friend he can be a pain in the butt but he is very lovable. Oh and another he's gay. Don't let his charm fool you, right now he got dumped by his long distance boyfriend, I believe it had something to do with him cheating or something." She informed them as she smiled evilly at her last comment 'that should teach him from walking into my room without knocking' she thought.

"Serena what a surprise it is to find you with all of these lovely ladies let me introduce myself ladies, I am Jad…"

"No need for introduction Jade, I already did it when I saw you coming over, these are Lita, Raye, Mina and Amy" she pointed to each of them.

Jadeite looked at Serena 'I guess she is still mad from the morning' he thought as he was relieved that he didn't have to wear the girl uniform to school.

Everyone introduced themselves to one another, "Hi, I am Darien Shields as pleasure to meet you"

"Serena, Serena Tsukino and the pleasure is all mine" she shook his hand as a small blush crossed her face.

Everyone began to eat and talk about their hobbies, Jadeite kept trying to charm the girls but nothing was working. Why? He wondered as he tried again but was completely ignored until Mina asked him a particular question "Jadeite Serena was telling us about your recent boyfriend, I am sorry it didn't work out but if you ever need help in meeting the right guy please don't hesitate to ask. I am all about finding your true love and all" she laughed softly.

"My what?" Jadeite looked at her as if she grew an extra head.

"Your boyfriend; it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I know how much it must hurt you."

The guys looked at Jadeite's face and then at Serena this was too funny to pass out on. "Hey Malachite did you bring Jadeite's extra change of clothing? You know how the drama queen can get if he doesn't smell fresh and clean?"

"Oh you mean this?" Malachite pulled out a girl's uniform and handled it out to Jadeite.  
"What the hell, I am not gay"

"It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed of it"

Serena couldn't help herself and began to laugh so hard "Oh my god Jadeite I wish you could see your face. This should teach you from entering me bedroom without knocking!"

* * *

**-End of Lunch-**

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	5. First Battle

I don't own Sailor Moon but I definitely own the poem and that's true.

~Age and grade level~

Serena-15 ½ but turning to 16 soon.

Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina-16

All of the girls are in the 9th grade.

The guys who are 17 are in 11th grade (Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite)

Darien and Malachite are in the 12th grade

Zoisite, Jadeite, and Nephrite-17

Darien-17 ½

Malachite-18

* * *

**-First Battle-**

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Nephrite asked Serena as he put down his book back on the counter.

"Nothing" Serena responded as she closed her notebook "Well, Darien and the girls invited us to a movie later this weekend."

"Is that so?"  
"Yup and later today I'm going to go out with the girls to do some shopping!"

"You and the girls are getting along well" he commented.

"Yup, we are and…"

"Nephrite and Serena, Zoicite and I have been talking about our next move." Malachite walked into the kitchen followed by Zoicite and Jadeite.

"What a mood killer" Serena mumbled as she looked at Malachite.

"Anyways, there shall be two attacks and one will be held today in an hour or so and tomorrow there shall be another. Beryl wants her energy soon and I know that if she doesn't get it soon there shall be hell to pay."

"But…" Serena looked at Malachite "But I am going out in an hour Malachite."

"Is that so? And may I ask where?"

"With the girls, I already promised to meet them up today."

"Well cancel it."

"No! You said that I should act my own age and act normal"

"I am not asking Serena. I am ordering you to cancel and prepare for our next move. You know that I am not opposing to you in having a social life but the Negaverse comes first." Malachite watched Serena and knew she would want the last word but before she could say or add anything else "And that is final."

* * *

"So Serena is not showing up?" Raye asked the girls.

"No, she said that something came up and that she couldn't get out of it" Amy spoke from behind her book.

"For a new girl she sure is busy. What do you think of her adopted brothers? Aren't they hunks?" Mina spoke up as she looked at window display "I mean they all look like they can be models or actors."

"Hey look there seems to be a sale going on at that fashion store" Lita said as she began to drag the girls over.

* * *

"It looks like this plan is working" stated Malachite as they watch the crowd through the security cameras.

"Of course it is working, Zoisite created the plan. People give out their energy so easily, look at them fight over that dress" observed Nephrite.

"You know we could probably close the shop early and take the rest of the day off; I think Beryl would be pleased with the results" Serena said in a hopeful tone.

"Don't even think about it Serena; I know where you want to go and it is not happening. I have a feeling that Beryl has people spying on us; so we better do our jobs." Malachite said as he observed another camera.

"Pathetic" Serena said as she watched this girl begin a fight with this other girl "Jadeite go and take the other cart of clothes out before they begin ripping each other out. Look at them; fighting over a dress." She watched new people walk into the store and watch the girls walk in; "Oh crap" she said.

"What?" asked Nephrite.

"The girls just walked into the store, I like them and I would rather not involve them with the Negaverse."

"Well there is nothing you could do Sere, besides it's not as if we will be stealing all of their energies. Remember, the plan is not to deplete all of their energy but just some so the girls will be fine" Zoisite reminded her.

"I know that; please Malachite let me get them out of the store. We got more than enough energy from everyone else" Serena gave him her puppy eyes.

"Fine, Sere go ahead and get them out but I want you back a.s.a.p."

"Thanks Malachite" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to catch the girls.

"You are such a sucker…" Jadeite said.

* * *

Serena exited the office and began to look for the girls; she sidestepped a couple of people. 'All of this commotion because of a sale' she thought. Serena looked down on the floor and saw a dress on the ground; she picked it up and handled it to the sales lady. Serena looked at her "Here, make sure to entice the group of people over there, Malachite wants more energy; besides that group over there has kind of overstayed their welcome." Serena informed the yauma in disguise before walking away. She smiled once seeing the girls next to the pair of jeans, "Hey I hope you don't mind that I tag along for a bit? I thought my thing was going to be longer but it ended very quickly" she told them with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Raye, look at those pair of jeans!" pointed Mina as she dragged Raye near the first pile of clothes.

Amy and Lita smiled at Mina's enthusiasm as they followed them in; "Hey Ames, look at all of these people."

"It's as if they've never seen a sale before."

Raye looked around; something didn't seem right to her but she just could not tell why. "Hey Mina slow down; I hardly think you need all of these pair of jeans."

"But Raye, a girl never has too many jeans; plus you never know when a cute guy will ask you out." Mina said as she grabbed a black pair of boot cut jeans "Hey watch it lady!" Mina told this lady that bumped into her.

"Oh give me those!" The girl took the jeans out of Mina's hand as if it was a normal thing to do.

"Hey lady, that wasn't really nice!" Mina went to grab the pair of jeans back.

Raye watched the scene play out; she couldn't believe how rude the lady was being. She looked around the store and noticed some aggression between customers; she knew that a sale it could get rowdy but there sure were aggressive shoppers. "Lita we better help Mina; some of these customers are sure rude. Plus, something doesn't feel…"

Raye was unable to finish her sentence due to Serena surprising them. "Hey I hope you don't mind that I tag along for a bit? I thought my thing was going to be longer but it ended very quickly."

"Hey Serena, glad you could make it but how did you know where we were?" Lita asked.

"Oh I didn't, I just got here a few minutes ago and saw the sale but people are just being mean and I was just leaving. Come on; there's nothing to look at, they practically have nothing good, all of their good stuff has already been sold" she told them as she took a quick glance towards Mina and the customer.

"Oh Mina is just being Mina, she loves a good sale but that customer is just being rude, taking that pair of jeans away from her" Amy spoke up.

"Mina forget about the pants and look at something else!" Raye yelled at her as she pointed at another rag.

"Isn't it strange that this store just recently open; and they are having a huge sale with unbelievable discounts?" Amy asked them.

"Maybe it's a promotional thing Amy; come on let's get something to eat. I am hungry." Serena tried again, the longer they stayed here the more the need to buy something will increase and getting them sucked into this whole web.

"Yeah, maybe… Mina let's go maybe Serena is right and we should just get something to eat; besides I do not feel like waiting in line.

"But Raye look at all of these deals!" Mina yelled as she looked towards the register and thought that maybe they were right and the line wasn't worth it. "Maybe you're right" she said as she looked down at the pile of clothes but before she could make her decision that very same rude lady came back and pushed Mina out of the way "if you don't want it; I do" she said as she began throwing the clothes into her basket.

"Mina are you alright?" Lita asked as she helped Mina up from the floor.

Serena looked at the customer 'what is wrong with her?' she thought, she watched as the girls began to yell at her but the lady was oblivion as she continue shopping.

"How rude!" Mina yelled as she sent death glares at the customer.

"Hey something doesn't feel right here Amy; look at the other customers they are acting the same way" Raye whispered to Amy.

"You don't think it is scout related?" Amy whispered back.

"I'm not sure but just keep your eyes out."

'I got to get them out of here' Serena thought as she glanced at Mina "Hey move it!" a customer yelled at Serena's right as she was pushed to the ground.

"Serena, are you okay?" Amy asked as she rushed towards her friend.

"Yeah, I'm…" Serena couldn't finish her sentence as she watched the sales lady begin to transform into a yauma. 'Oh, crap! What is going on?' Serena thought as she watched the yauma suck the life energy out of the customer that pushed her.

"Serena! Come on we got to get out of here!" Amy began pulling her away from the scene as people began to scream.

"Yeah… come on Amy. Where are the others?" Serena tried to ask over the screaming.

"They probably thought we were behind them… come on" Amy told her as she pulled them both towards the exit; she knew where the girls had ran off to. As Amy pulled Serena towards the door she heard the girls begin their speech against the yauma. "Don't worry Serena, the Sailor Scouts got this."

"The who?"

"Oh that's right you just moved; well the Sailor Scouts protect the city from evil villains. This isn't the first time Tokyo has been attacked before, so they will be able to handle the situation so do not worry."

* * *

-End of First Battle-

* * *

A/N: So I hope that you enjoyed and that I will hear from you soon...


End file.
